


Well Strapped in

by TheQueenOfFish



Series: AUgust Bingo [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Peter Parker, Female Tony Stark, Gender Role Reversal, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: Toni is surprised when her girlfriend is home, with their new toy in her hands.Pure porn.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: AUgust Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861543
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Well Strapped in

Toni hadn’t been expected to walk into the bedroom after a long day, and see her girlfriend stretched out on the bed in her underwear. But there she is.    
  
Petra is lounging against the headboard, looking particularly hungry,    
“I thought you were going out babe?” Toni asks as she kicks off her heels, walking over. Toni loves it when her girlfriend looks at her like that, it means a lot of pleasure in the immediate future. Petra nods,   
“I was but Ned was sick, he cancelled on me,” she says shrugging.    
“You don’t seem to mind,” Toni says teasingly. Petra bites her lip, and picks up the strap on that Toni had somehow missed when it had been lying next to her.   
“I did mind, but them well, I found out that my new toy came,” Petra says stroking the toy that Toni doesn’t recognise attached to the end.    
  
It is a large toy, and Toni would guess that it probably vibrates. Their strap on has a built-in clitoral vibrator, as Petra prefer that to penetration when fucking her. Toni’s thighs tense, already starting to feel rather turned on.   
  
Petra is smirking,   
“Strip for me sweetheart,” she murmurs. Toni swallows and does as she’s told, removing her blazer swiftly, before making a show of unbuttoning her shirt, and sliding her trousers down. Toni goes to get on the bed but Petra holds up a finger, and she freezes,    
“All of it sweetness,” she orders. Toni shudders, she loves Petra in dom mode.    
  
Toni sheds her bra and panties quickly, her clit is throbbing and she knows she’s already wet. Toni wants Petra’s hands on her, as she gets on the bed, Petra stips off her bra,    
“Come here baby,” she murmurs, “Get my strap on so then I can fuck you,” she says kneeling up. Toni eagerly crawls over grabbing the strap and getting on as fast as she can.    
  
Toni feels so wound up, when Petra takes control it is always so good. Her super-powered girlfriend knows exactly how to fuck Toni and can hold her down helpless as she has her way with Toni’s pussy.   
  
Once the strap on is secure Toni can feel that she must be dripping wet, and Petra hasn’t even touched her yet.    
  
Petra’s eyes roam her body and then finally she cups Toni’s cheek and kisses her. Toni moans desperately leaning into the kiss. It is a tease though, only lasting a few seconds before she pulls back.    
“Go lie down and show off your pussy for me baby,” she orders. Toni audibly whimpers, squirming, but doing as she is told. Once she is lying down she spreads her legs, the way that Petra stares at her pussy makes her flush and her clit ache.    
  
“Good girl, your cunt is so wet for me,” Petra purrs. Toni whimpers,   
“Please Petra,” she begs.    
“Please what?” Petra asks as she crawls between Toni’s legs.   
“Please fuck me, oh!” she gasps as Petra rubs the head of the toy up and down he pussy. It sends sparks up her spine as it grazes her clit, and she tosses her head back as her nipples are pinched.    
  
“So easy for me baby, aren’t you?” Petra purrs, Toni nods gasping as he nipples are rolled between Petra’s thumbs and the toy presses at the entrance of her hole teasingly.    
“What are you baby?” Petra asks, one hand leaving Toni’s body to pick something up. Toni is going to answer when there is a click and the toy springs to life, vibrating hard. Toni gasps, and then lets out a yell as the tip of the toy is pressed against her clit, it is so so good.    
  
After a few seconds, it pulls away and she yells again as her pussy is spanked,   
“I asked you a question, what are you?” Petra demands before pressing it against Toni’s clit again,   
“A s-slut, your slut!” Toni gasps desperately.    
  
Petra grins like a shark,    
“Good girl.”   
  
Petra thrusts into Toni, a smooth glide due to how wet she is, but it is so sudden she screams, back arching. Petra gives her no respite, and at once starts a hard and fast pace. This combined with the vibrations drive Toni crazy, this toy is so  _ good. _ That isn’t even mentioning what Petra is  _ saying. _ _   
_ “That’s it, Toni, you take my cock so well, what a good little slut, a good little toy,” she growls, “My cock sleeve, my fuck toy, what are you?” she demands. When Toni doesn’t answer at once the vibrations click up a notch and Toni screams, Petra isn’t done, spanking her clit for good measure.   
  
Toni’s back arches and she cums hard.    
  
This, of course, doesn’t stop Petra, who continues the harsh pace.   
“My little needy slut, cumming already,” she purrs, “Come on tell me what you are!” she demands. Toni somehow manages to speak,    
“Your fuck toy,” she gasps. Petra leans down and kisses her, wet and filthy, as her hips move even faster,    
“That’s right Toni.”   
  
Petra fucks her to two more orgasms, at which point Toni’s body starts protesting, she starts squirming and moaning, but Petra holds her down easily and fucks her harder, puts the vibrations higher,    
“You aren’t done until I am slut,” she hisses. Toni cries tears of pleasure and cums over and over, she loses track, she loses her mind.   
  
Toni is aware enough to notice when Petra cums, her back arching and hips thrusting harshly before slumping over Toni’s body.    
  
Toni looks up at the ceiling and deliriously wonders if Pepper will except ‘fucked half to death’ for her being late to the board room tomorrow, she doubts it, but being yelled at by Pepper is well worth the pleasure she just had.    
  
Petra pulls out carefully and kisses Toni, hands careful, kiss loving. 

“You were perfect baby, I love you,” she murmurs. Toni clumsily cups her cheek,   
“You were the best,” she mumbles, words a little slow, “I love you more.”   
  
Petra chuckles and gently wipes her up, before tucking them into bed. Toni curls up against her girlfriend’s chest, and pussy throbbing still falls straight to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that ;)
> 
> Please comment and encourage me to write more filth, or maybe tell me your favourite part? ;)


End file.
